


Katy Chronicles - Blanket Enthusiast

by mischiefreblogged



Series: The Klory Chronicles [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefreblogged/pseuds/mischiefreblogged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katy Hummel-Anderson is a blanket enthusiast</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katy Chronicles - Blanket Enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place as part of the general Klory Chronicles verse

Katy Hummel-Anderson is a blanket enthusiast. Some would go so far as to say she is a conussiour. A collector of old and well loved blankets.

It’s not that she’s always cold, in fact she runs the warmest in her family of very warm blooded men, it’s just that she likes them.  
  
She’s like Linus from Charlie Brown, forever dragging one behind her. It’s not about security (well it is a little) it’s about the scents and the memories the blanket holds, like an album for the senses. There’s the blanket that Rory made her before she was even born. Hand-sewn and uneven, the colour completely faded before she was even a year old. There’s a blanket made out of Kurt and Blaine’s shirts when they finally realized they could have nice, non-wrinkled clothes again if they only sacrificed a couple of t-shirts to her in return.  
  
Kurt was just as happy to stop finding her napping in their laundry basket. Kurt and Blaine’s laundry basket was not suitable for naps for many, many reasons, expensive designer shirts aside.  
  
There’s the blanket Noel that he thinks is the warmest of them all with a giant embroidered rainbow on it, more cheerful than garish, or the knit blanket Grandma Carole gave her, or the football stadium seat warmer she stole out of the back of Grandpa Burt’s car.  
  
She even manages to worm her way into taking Cooper’s old baby blanket, so old and worn it’s barely a blanket at all. She swears she found it in his suitcase one time, Cooper swears she’s a little liar and then plies her with candy until she promises to never mention again that a 45 year old man has his baby blanket in his suitcase.

She keeps them folded at the end of her bed in the hot summer months. She uses them as extra pillows when she burrows into her bed like a giant nest while she is reading a really good book. 

She doesn’t have a favourite. To her they’re accessories, no different than bowties or scarves. And they’re all hers.


End file.
